Kenshi vs Glynda Goodwitch
Kenshi vs Glynda is a What If? episode featuring Kenshi from Mortal Kombat and Glynda Goodwitch from RWBY. Description Telekinesis. Teachers. And they wear something over their eyes. Who is the superior master of telekinesis? Interlude Boomstick: Ah, telekinesis. A really overrated power with really simple uses, like getting an ice cold drink from the fridge without even reaching for it with your hands. ''' Wiz: You can also use telekinesis in combat too, Boomstick. Like throwing projectiles at your opponent and ragdolling them around the battlefield. '''Boomstick: 'And these two combatants are masters of telekinesis.' Wiz: Glynda Goodwitch, the huntress teacher of Beacon Academy. Boomstick: Kenshi, the blind swordsman. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Glynda Goodwitch Wiz: Vale may be a safe haven for humans against the souless Grimm, but even safe havens will eventually be safe no more. However, that's not going to happen, thanks to the kingdoms constant supply of defenders that protect the kingdom from Grimm and the evil grasp of Salem. Boomstick: And who gives ordinary people their skills and badass weapons that can turn into guns? These guys, the teachers of Beacon Academy. Our combatant happens to be one of them and is really good at her job. She's pretty hot too. Wiz: Glynda Goodwitch, the Huntress teacher of Beacon Academy. As a trained Huntress, her job at Beacon Academy is to be the school's Combat Instructor. Like every human in the RWBY verse, she has an innate power known as Aura, which can be used for many purposes in combat and protection. Kenshi Wiz: Pride is a characteristic that usually leads into hubris, when it starts to accumulate in the character. Boomstick: Just like our combatant here, who challenged every swordsman he met. Ryu with a sword seems like an overused cliche. Wiz: Kenshi, the blind swordsman, wandered Earthrealm to search for a worthy opponent. Every opponent he beat would boost his pride. Until one day, a man named Song offered him the location of a sword worthy of his abilities. He agreed to follow the old man, hoping that it would make him the best swordsman in the world-- *time stops* Heaven Ascension DIO: hello i am the most fodder 2-A character goodbye *time resumes* Boomstick: Woah, what the hell was that? ' Wiz: Uhh, I don't know what you're saying. '''Boomstick: I swear, I heard something! It sounded like--' Wiz: Anyways, Kenshi submitted to his hubris and followed Song to the tomb that housed the Well of Souls, and in it was the sword Sento. When Kenshi retrieved the sword, spirits came out of the well and blinded Kenshi. The old man was actually Shang Tsung, and he consumed the souls that Kenshi had released. '''Boomstick: Kenshi was blinded and had no idea about where he should go. Then the magic sword talked to him and became his tour guide out of the cave. And that tour guide also became his weapon and eyes. The sword also told him that he was the descendant of many warriors who were buried in that tomb. And Kenshi the Blind Swordsman was born, and he set out to beat up pieces of shit like Shang Tsung and free the souls within Shang. Wiz: He met up with Scorpion and helped him accept his hellfire curse and joined the Special Forces, his first task was to go undercover in the Red Dragon clan and infiltrate it. He blew his cover and was forced to retreat, much to his dismay. Boomstick: While he is a stealth master and spy at the same time, you can't blame him for getting caught when he's deep in enemy territory, where everyone is just looking at you. They can be suspicious of you anytime. Wiz: The Red Dragon then found out about Kenshi's familiy and they sent their mercernaries to kill his wife Suchin and his son Takeda. Sonya informed him about this and Kenshi knew that he couldn't reach them in time. Luckily, his wife hid his son, Takeda, with Suchin's mother. Suchin killed the Red Dragon mercenaries with a katana but she was also killed by one of the mercenaries. Boomstick: I'm sorry Kenshi, but your son is in another castle. Wiz: Kenshi retrieved his son and was pursued by the Red Dragon, led by Hsu Hao- Boomstick: Holy shit, don't even mention that name. He's the worst character in the history of Mortal Kombat. Wiz: Fine. The Red Dragon caught up with Kenshi and didn't realize that they were trespassing Shirai Ryu territory, killing Hsu Hao and forcing the Red Dragon to retreat. Boomstick: Hell, he died in both timelines of Mortal Kombat! Wiz: Kenshi left Takeda to be taken care of by Scorpion and left to continue his mission against the Red Dragon alongside the Special Forces, while continuing his itinerant swordsman ways. Boomstick: Kenshi has telepathy, which allows him to talk to people without speaking and read your mind. He can use his telekinetic powers to move things around, like his sword and enemies. He can sense his opponents' presence even when they are hidden from sight. This was proven when he saw right through Hotaru when he was stalking him and Sub-Zero. Wiz: He also has the ability to teleport, project images of himself to attack, and is skilled in three fighting styles, Tai Chi, San Shou and Judo. Boomstick: His arsenal of mind powers include inflicting sensory overload. Uhhh, Wiz? Analysis please. Wiz: Sensory overload occurs when all five senses receive too much stimuli for them to handle. When that happens, it inflicts immense pain and unconsciousness after suffering too much pain. Boomstick: He can also paralyze people with his mind powers, making them immobile. His mind powers are strong enough to remove the mind control of Shao Kahn from the mysterious Ermac, who consists of a thousand souls. Wiz: He can employ his telekinesis into a form of pseudo flight or levitation, allowing him to suspend himself in the air, avoiding the enemy's melee attacks or simply suspending his enemies which leaves them vulnerable for a free hit. Boomstick: His sword, Sento has some really strange properties. Kenshi can absorb projectiles into his sword, whether they are chainsaws or magical blasts, and use it to heal himself. He can also reflect them back to sender. Wiz: In his Balanced variation, Kenshi has the abilty to project images of himself to attack. Some of his attacks use his sword such as Rising Karma, which does an upward slash with his sword. Other attacks don't use his sword such as Spirit Charge. Kenshi projects an image that shoulders the enemy, dealing damage and pushing him backwards. Boomstick: Kenshi has learned the many fighting styles, such as the Chinese martial art Tai Chi as a child and continues to kick ass with it while remembering his other martial arts as well. Wiz: Besides his skill in martial arts, he is well trained in Kenjutsu as a wandering swordsman. His skill in the blade has made him surpass any swordsman that he encounters in his global adventure for sword duels.' ' Boomstick: And that's not all, once you break his sword, you have just unleashed demons on yourself. In his Possessed variation, Kenshi can't fight with his good-for-nothing broken sword, but he can use it to summon his demon army through the cracks of the sword. They wield really wicked weapons like a sickle and bisento. They greatly increase Kenshi's combat range. Wiz: Kenshi can run fast enough with an 8-year old child on his back for hours before getting exhausted. He outran the Red Dragon mercenaries on motorcycles with a medium distance between them. He's also immune to attacks that affect the eye, such as a flashbang. Kenshi is really tough, able to run long distances before getting''' exhausted. '''Boomstick: Yeah, 'h'e ran from the Red Dragon while they were on motherfucking motorcycles! Boomstick: Kenshi has his flaws, such as being''' defeated by his own son Takeda and his teacher Scorpion. He may be a mortal, '''but he wields a power no one in the MK universe has. DEATH BATTLE K.O.! Results Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'RWBY vs Mortal Kombat' themed Death Battles Category:Xtasyamphetamine Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant